Time
Time is a major factor of the gameplay in TerraGenesis. Time continues to run in all games even if you don't have the game open (population grows, revenue is gained, world stats change). This does not update on the Switch Game interface, you must load the game to see the changes that have taken place. By default, Time is measured in real-life minutes for gameplay purposes. For example, a revenue stream of +1000c means you gain 1000 credits per minute, 60.000 in an hour, or 1.440.000 in one real-life day. Since Version 5.1.2, there is the possibility to make the game calculate stat changes per hour and per day was added. To do this, go to the Stats Page (The blue button with the rectangles at the top left of your screen, where you can keep an eye on your planetary stats), then go to one of your stats (for example Credits), and tap on the calculated stat change (for instance +1000c/min) to make the game recalculate it per hour (+60.000c/hour) and per day (1.440.000c/day). Events do not happen when you are not in the game. This means you could feel safe letting a world run without checking up on it, if its planetary stats are perfectly balanced, and you have a Sky Farm Satellite to offset the increasing biomass consumption of a growing population. Do not do this in a world that uses Biospheres, because you can never perfectly balance one of those. Oxygen can change by less than 1 per minute, but the game will not indicate that to you. It may look perfectly balanced, but it is not. This tiny oxygen change can cause major changes in your biospheres over time, which will further destabilize your world. Consider making the game recalculate oxygen change per hour or per day to be able to see such tiny stat changes. To see how construction and upgrade effects of governors work, see this page. Wait Timers Your world's Culture influences the time it takes for building and research timers to complete. Wait timers are also shorter on Beginner mode than on Normal or Expert. Wait timers for building and researching can be skipped using Genesis Points, at 1 GP per 20 minutes on Normal mode, and 1 GP per 15 minutes on Expert mode, rounded up. The governors Minh Tran, Pim Jansson, Steve and Te Hau Arataki have effects that reduce the time it takes to construct new facilities in the city they are assigned to. The governors Malakai Folau, Johanna Longhair, Etta Thitapura and David Munoz have effects that reduce the time it takes to upgrade existing facilities in the city they are assigned to. Pausing Your World You can pause a world in the Control Panel. The control panel can be accessed by clicking on your world's name. A world can be un-paused at any time you wish. If you are done with a world and won't be checking up on it anytime soon, it is advisable to pause it. If you have revenue or birthrate boosts from transmissions (videos) running, pausing your game will mean those boosts keep running out, but you don't earn anything extra. In the Trappist-1 campaign, pausing your world also stops artifacts from firing. These normally fire every half an hour (real time). If you don't pause your game, the artifact will not keep firing while you are gone, but it will fire as soon as you enter the game. Pausing your world will also halt Worldkiller Asteroids' progression towards your world, though since all other processes also stop, this does not help you in any way but to give you time to think about what to do. Fast-Forward You can fast-forward your world. This will impact your world's planetary stats (oxygen, biomass etc), as well as your world's population, but it will not earn you any credits, nor speed up any construction or research. It also won't impact governor boost timers. You get 3 free hours when you first download, but it costs GP afterwards. You can watch ad videos to fast-forward your world one hour at a time, though this is limited to 5 videos a day. After that, you will need to spend GP to fast-forward your world. It costs 5 GP per hour until the 8 hour mark, after which the 9th hour and after cost only 4 GP per hour. The 17th hour and after cost 3 GP per hour. 24 hours is the maximum amount you can fast-forward in one go, and that costs 96 GP. Clearly, longer fast-forwards are a little bit of a better deal than shorter ones. Year Counter There is a year and date listed in the middle of the top bar, but it appears to be cosmetic or is indicative of passage of time, story-wise. In a previous version of TerraGenesis it moved at about 1 year per 10 real-life minutes. This meant the game was played at 52.560x the speed of realistic story progression. Now, however, not only the year counter is visible, but a date counter was added too, and one in-game day passes per real life second. This means the game is played at 86,400x the speed of realistic story progression. Each world is started in a different, but pre-set year. Worlds in the Historical Earths campaign show a negative year count. Since story-wise Vaalbara starts out 3.6 billion years ago, the counter actually indicates you start at -3.600.000.000 years. Of course, Ultima, which takes place in the future, is an exception. Category:Content